


Unexpected Kisses

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week: Valentine’s Day Edition 2017 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Illness, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Stolen Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Jason has a habit of sneaking up on Tim when he's least expecting it and stealing a kiss (not that Tim's complaining).





	

The tiny dots on the screen swam back and forth, like tiny fish in a tank. He knew they shouldn’t be moving at all, but he’d been staring at them for so long he couldn’t be sure what he was looking at anymore. His eyes were burning slightly and he knew the others wouldn’t approve of him getting to this point. The only problem was he couldn’t get that little girl’s face out of his head and her small broken body lying lifelessly on the concrete. It’d been haunting him for days and no amount of staring at the clues he’d managed to scrap together was getting him any closer to finding her killer. 

After rubbing his hands down his face, Tim let his head fall over the back of his chair with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Even the dim lights of the Cave were too bright for his overworked eyes and closing them helped stop the buzzing in his head from thinking so much. The soft thrumming from the various machines in the Cave helped relax him, easing away some of the stress and anxiety plaguing him. Sleep slowly began creeping up on him and dragging him down, but something pulled him out before he could go all the way under. 

Rough, yet gentle lips melded against his in an upside-down kiss that instantly had him forcing his eyes open. He reached up to tangle his hands in Jason’s short hair and gave an appreciative tug on the silky lock. When Jason pulled away, he stayed hovering right above Tim’s face-giving them an awkward angle to converse at. To rectify the situation, Tim spun his chair around and forced Jason down, so his large body covered him like a ridiculously heavy blanket. 

“You must be really tired, baby bird. I’m going to crush you if you’re not careful. Let me take you up to bed. You’ve been down here for nearly seventy-two hours now. It’s time for food, shower, and sleep.” 

“What time is it?” 

“Doesn’t matter. It’s bedtime for Timbo.” 

“Promised food and shower first.” 

As he stood back up, Jason chuckled under his breath and pulled Tim up into his arms. “You’re right. Food and shower were promised. Can’t take that back.” 

“No.” 

“If you can stay awake.” 

“’m awake.” 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that when we get to our room.” 

“Not my fault you’re so warm and cozy.” 

* * *

Tim glared across the table at Damian and Bruce and crossed his arms firmly over his chest. “What we need is a distraction, not an undercover mission. That would take entirely too long and we don’t know how many others could get hurt in that time. We need to do this quickly.” 

“You’re too close to this case, Tim. You’re not thinking clearly.” 

“Apparently, I’m thinking more than you are. You can’t seriously wait around when other people could be killed! We’re supposed to protect people, not sit idly by when we could do something about it.” 

“It’s too reckless. You’re acting like-" 

“Who? Jason?” With a little growl, Tim slammed his hands against the table and leaned over it. “Are you going to bring that up whenever it suits your needs? Oh, Tim doesn’t agree with me. I’ll accuse him of acting too much like Jason and he’ll do whatever I tell him to. He’s you’re son and my partner. Cut that shit out or we’re going to have a different problem entirely. One that has nothing to do with your unwillingness to put your pride aside for two damn seconds and admit you’re wrong about something!” 

“We’re doing things my way and you’re no longer on this case. Dismissed.” 

Biting down the words wanting to spill out, Tim turned from the table and stormed out of the planning room. The sound of his boots slamming against the ground echoed off the walls of the Cave, but didn’t make any of his anger go away. As he rounded a corner, something grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into a little alcove. Just as he was going to break their hold, he found himself being kissed deeply and with a passion he was nearly certain Jason was the only one on the planet capable of having. 

“Thanks for defending my honor back there. I’ll do something special for you later.” 

“You don’t ned to do that. I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.” 

Large hands gave his hips a firm squeeze, then Jason pressed a kiss to Tim’s forehead. “I know. Let me, Babs, and Dick handle Bruce. We’ll get him to change his mind.” 

“What about me?” 

“Get some rest. You’re grumpy. Sleep will do you good.” 

“I just want to get this case closed. Is that so much to ask for?” 

“No and it’ll get done. By the time you wake up, we’ll have a distraction ready to go. Okay?” 

“I guess.” Tim shifted onto the tips of his toes and pressed a light kiss to Jason’s inviting lips. “Don’t take too long. You know I get cold without you.” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“Good.” 

* * *

His breath came out in shallow pants and he felt sweat sticking his hair to his forehead-much to his annoyance. The now semi-conscious men that attempted to jump him while his back was turned were moaning and groaning on the dirty alley floor. With the last ounce of effort he had left, he quickly tied them all up for the police to find whenever they got around to searching this area of the city. He considered dropping down right then and there to take a break, but he knew the others wouldn’t be pleased if he did. They’d fought with him about even going out on patrol because they thought he looked sick or, at the very least, headed there. 

On wobbly legs, he left the alleyway and grappled to a building across the street, so he could rest and watch until the cops showed up. Unceremoniously, he dropped onto his backside on the grimy rooftop and leaned his back against the roof access door. As he sat there watching the now wriggling bodies, his vision began to go slightly wonky around the edges and his head felt lighter than air. It slowly tipped sideways and fell onto his shoulder, tugging his neck muscles uncomfortably, but he was too tired to do anything about it. 

He zoned out so much, he didn’t hear the telltale sound of Jason’s boots hitting the rooftop as he landed. He didn’t notice the moon getting blocked up by Jason’s gigantic body or him squatting down next to him. He missed Jason removing his helmet and setting it onto the rooftop. He finally realized Jason was there when he hummed against the warmth of Jason’s mouth against his. 

Jason didn’t move far after their lips parted-choosing to rest his forehead against Tim’s instead of pulling back. “You’re too warm, Timbers.” 

“Is this where you say I told you so?” 

“I’m not going to say that, but I am taking you back to our apartment and making sure you stay in bed for the next couple of days.” 

“Will you make me soup?” 

“If it’ll get you to agree, I’ll make you whatever soup you want.” 

“Cuddles?” He blinked his eyes to try to get rid of his odd vision, then rubbed at them when that didn’t work. 

“How can I say no? You look adorable right now, even if you’re about to pass out.” 

“Am not. Take me home?” 

“Yeah, we’re going home. Hang on to me. I’ll get you back safe and sound.” 

“I know, Jay. Gonna sleep a little. Wake me up when we get home.” 

“Whatever you say, Timmers.” A light kiss fluttered against his forehead as he sank easily into sleep in the safety of Jason’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time, but if you want something to do in the meantime you can check me out on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter)! You can come chat with me or other Tumblr things. Until tomorrow!


End file.
